Mile High Club
by Little Blossom
Summary: oneshot [FujiRyo]We have Ryoma stuck on a plane with Fuji. Fuji has ideas about the mile high club. Ryoma's horrified. Just so you'll never think of airplane washrooms the same way again.


**Mile High Club**

"Haven't you ever wanted to try it?"

"Yeah, but… Oh, I don't know."

"I think it could be very exciting, maybe a little awkward, but dangerous things are always fun. Besides, it's night time so everyone's sleeping."

"True, it does sound rather enticing. But I don't think we should do it, not on this flight anyway."

"Why not?"

"The weather conditions haven't been very good, what if while we're in there we hit turbulence?"

"Hmm, maybe you're right. But this is only our outgoing flight… there's always the return flight."

"Oh! You're such an adrenaline junkie. Heh. Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to get some shut eye, I need my beauty sleep."

"I'm just going to listen to music. Night"

"Good night, I'll see you in the… night. These time changes are always confusing."

Well, there went Fuji's entertainment. The couple in front of him had been discussing the perks and down points of joining the Mile High club. He'd been rather amused at their lengthy discussion, and he found himself rather disappointed that they weren't going to go through with act. Now with them off in their own world, joining the majority of the rest of the passengers who were either sleeping or indulging in some other sort of quiet uninteresting activity (but mostly sleeping), he had nothing to occupy himself with. Granted, he did have a rather lengthy book about cactus stored in his bag by his feet, but he had already done what he really wanted to do with the book earlier. He'd already skimmed through it and found which cactus had the most resemblance to Ryoma and himself, and had similar characteristics. He beamed at the thought of how Ryoma would react, and that made him all the happier and eager to go out and purchase the desert plants.

However, current affairs had him seat belted to a plane America bound to visit Ryoma's relatives, and he didn't have anything to do. And when he couldn't find anything around him to occupy himself with, he'd always turn to the sullen boy sitting beside him, emitting a leave-me-alone-or-die aura. Either Fuji had a death wish, was blind to this aura, or just plain had a sneaky plan to get an unwilling reaction from his counter part, because he started to prod at the sleeping boy with headphones.

Fuji frowned at the lack of reaction. He'd been ignored since they were told by the very nice flight attendants to put their seatbelts on. Ryoma being in a huffy mood from when they searched and took away the deemed dangerous spork and spife from his carry on bag (which he knew Fuji must've snuck in as if to prove his point after that sick twisted affair in the kitchen during their last meal. Fuji did have a screwed up mind when it came to trying to seduce people), simply glared at the seatbelt before attempting to do it up. And of course, Fuji, his ever so helpful boyfriend, only wanted to help him after being the cause of the hold up with the baggage.

After all, it wasn't his that Ryoma wouldn't believe that his hand just happened to slip when assisting him with his seatbelt. Though Ryoma's blushing face was rather cute, Fuji couldn't help but feel the injustice of the accusation. Well, his feelings of injustice was all the excuse his mind needed to justify himself when he decided to wake Ryoma up in the same way. After all, Ryoma's seatbelt was coming loose, and there was that thing called double jeopardy. Since Ryoma was punishing him for something he likes to pretend wasn't his fault, he might as well take advantage of the situation and do the accused crime.

Taking punishment wasn't fun if he doesn't get to at least commit the crime.

Accepting this logic, which many others couldn't for their life understand, he put his plan of molesting Ryoma while pretending to fix his seatbelt (to protect him from the dangers of turbulence, of course) into action.

Ryoma grunted a bit, but didn't wake up, mumbling cutely. Fuji smiled, looked around to see no one wondering about, and decided to see if he could give Ryoma a hickey before waking up.

He smirked in mid-kiss as Ryoma moaned, Fuji's ministrations obviously steering Ryoma's dream into the gutter. Fuji happily going back to what he was doing used his free hand to run it soothingly down Ryoma's back, to end it with a wicked squeeze on his ass.

He was delighted to find that his other hand could feel Ryoma's awakening reaction through the thin fabric of his pants. Feeling somewhat inspired, he pulled the collar down to work lower.

Fuji was so engrossed in his actions though, that he didn't see Ryoma sleepily open his eyes. His mind woke up quicker than usual at the realization that there was someone practically on him… and thoroughly molesting him without his consent. No, he wasn't going to yell and wake up everyone in the process. His sadistic sick humoured boyfriend would probably enjoy it. He thought about it very carefully, ignoring the warmth building up temptingly in his body.

He could play this game too.

So shutting his eyes and feigning sleep, he sighed and moaned accordingly, willing himself not to crack as Fuji's hand decided to be… more daring. And just when the moment was right, he moaned a little more wanton than before, and sighed an ever so breathy, "Ungh… That feels good… Keigo…"

He felt the body on top of him freeze, the hand retreating as if burnt, to his bodies disappointment, but to his minds obvious enjoyment. Then he added for good measure, "Why'd you stop… I want to feel Ore-sama in me."

"Such a pity Atobe, the death of talented people is always a tragedy."

Ryoma felt an intense stare and felt the room temperature drop. Opening his eyes he saw an intense arctic blue pinning him to his seat in a sign of obvious possession. Ignoring his hormones and nerve rattled brain, he smirked knowingly at Fuji. "Oh, Syuusuke. You're awfully close. Waking me up when I was having such a good dream."

"Sa… Ryoma-kun, what do you think of Atobe?"

"Why do you want to know my opinion of Monkey King?

Fuji smiled brightly, too brightly for Ryoma's comfort. "Well, your answer decides his fate I'm afraid."

"You don't trust me enough," he said rolling his eyes. "Monkey King can preen all he wants in that prissy floral way he always does, but I don't have any romantic feelings for him. I can't with you around anyways."

"I guess Atobe will get to live to see another day than," Fuji said thoughtfully, finger tapping his chin. "And it's not about me not trusting you; it's all those other people out there, getting enamoured by your beauty, passion and overall cuteness. Now that you're mine, you'll find that I don't share or give away. Such a bad-mannered child you're turning me into, Ryoma-kun."

"And now that that's over. Can you tell me why you chose to wake me up?"

"But Ryoma-kun, I was getting so bored with nothing to do. And you've been ignoring me."

"Then go to sleep."

"But I'm not tired."

Ryoma sighed. "Then what have you been doing all this time?"

"Well, the couple in front of us were being awfully loud. I couldn't help but hear-"

"You were eavesdropping," Ryoma said pointedly.

"It sounds so much kinder my way." Fuji made a slight face. "Eavesdropping is such an unpleasant way to say it."

"It doesn't change the truth."

"True, but words have a wonderful way of changing perspectives. Nevertheless, they were talking about whether or not to join the Mile High club." Fuji shook his head in mock disappointment. "Pity they didn't go for it. I wanted to welcome them to the club when they returned." His smile returned easily enough, this time with an amused edge. "Ne, Ryoma-kun… do you remember that time we became members?"

Ryoma blanched.

"It was rather thrilling wasn't it? Good thing you're smaller than I am, it's not that big in there."

"I try not to think about it."

"You consented."

"You followed me to the bathroom… then _into_ the bathroom. And then you continued to _do things_ against my protests."

"You protested? You weren't very loud you-"

"That's because I didn't want to draw attention to the bathroom! You really don't have any shame do you?"

"Nope!" he beamed, placing an unashamed grope on boy wonder for good measure.

"I think I'm going to go back to sleep."

"But you can't do that! Their conversation got me thinking."

Ryoma knew he was going to regret asking this, but he knew Fuji would just end up telling him anyways… with more enthusiasm to make up for the lack of his. "Got you thinking on what?"

"Sa, well Ryoma-kun, it's awfully easy to get membership to the Mile High club. There must be people all over the world that are part of it. But I was wondering, how do you go about status in the club? I hate being at normal standards. It's so very boring and plain."

Ryoma inwardly groaned, and tried to think of why he was with this supposed 'genius' again. "And why does this matter?"

"Well," Fuji said, creepy beaming smiles and all, "I think I want to upgrade my status."

Ryoma blinked in horror. "What?"

"Ne, Ryoma-kun? How much of an upgrade do you think we'll get if we do it when there's high chances of turbulence?"

"What do you mean with a high chance of turbulence? What do you mean by doing this at all?"

"I thought you were competitive. How can you settle with being such a low ranked member of the club?"

"What club? It's just a name for people who have done it on the plane." Ryoma fought to keep his voice low, frustration pounding sadistically at his brain. "There's no one keeping tabs on these things!"

"Well, I seem to be doing so. And I'd like an upgrade." His grin turned positively wicked. "Besides Ryo-chan, you seem to have a slight problem which I can help relieve you of" from." He looked pointedly at Ryoma's lap.

"I believe that's your fault," he ground out.

"My fault?" Fuji feigned innocence. "I thought that that was dear 'Keigo's' fault. As you so put it."

"Syuusuke…"

"It'll be fun. If there's someone outside when we're done, I'll do what I did last time. I'll simply distract them long enough for you to slip out."

"That's not the point."

"That's because there is no point. Now come along, let's go upgrade our status."

After undoing his seatbelt, he went to undo the unwilling boys, his hand ever so slipping again. Oh well, at least he'd confirmed that Ryoma still needed sexual relief. It would make getting Ryoma to comply all the easier.

So now Ryoma stood, facing the door to the bathroom, with Fuji behind him running a hand teasingly up and down his spine, groping his bottom with an unusual fixation. He felt his nerves fraying again, almost completely shredded from all his time spent with Fuji. And with a shove forward, a click of the door, and a hand slipping into his pants, he let his sanity go and breathed into the hot mouth and tongue that thoroughly raped his.

"Sa, Ryoma-kun," a voice breathed huskily into his ear, licking and nibbling it to make his knees go weak (despite the fact that all he could smell was cleaning chemicals and soap), "this is going to be fun."

* * *

"You're cute when you pout, you know that?"

"Shut up."

"You're also cute when you're angry."

"It's your fault it hurts to sit."

"I'm sorry I was so rough Ryoma-kun. You just make me feel so lost in temptation, and I can barely contain myself when you're up against the wall flushed, panting, and hot for me." He smiled. "And you're so very very cute when you blush like that."

"I hate you." He glared too, but it didn't seem to be working, as Fuji absorbed all the negative vibes with his cheerful grin and perky eyes.

"Pity there wasn't any turbulence though, that could've been quite interesting."

"I'm going to go and sleep. I'm going to ignore you, and you're going to leave me alone. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly, but I don't know if I agree."

"Fuji-sempai!"

"Maa maa, I'll leave you alone, you have nothing to worry about for the remainder of this flight."

Ryoma made a mental to worry after the flight ended. There was always baggage claim and customs to worry about… Hell, he had walking off the plane to worry about.

"I'm perfectly content with today's club upgrade. So you can sleep," he continued, kissing Ryoma's head sweetly. "Night night. Have pleasant Atobe-free dreams."

"Good night!" Ryoma ground out rather forcefully, snapping the head phones over his ears, turning his head away and shutting his eyes.

Fuji patted his head and pulled the blanket in his lap up to tuck him in. He was content for now, satisfied with today's events. The couple in front of his were up again, discussing ways to join the Mile High club on the way back without complications. Fuji narrowed his eyes as he started to see competition rising up before him. It was still too early for them to beat him.

Well, no matter. Two can always play at this game, four in this case. After all, Ryoma and he always had their return flight to Japan. And they could always use another club upgrade. In fact, with all the tennis tournaments they enter, Fuji was sure that they'd be flying much more than the couple in front of him.

Fuji glanced at Ryoma. "Well Ryoma, it seems we'll have plenty of upgrading chances in the future. But I suppose we should make things more interesting." He pondered for a moment. "I wonder how long ice cream can stay frozen for."

* * *

Reviews appreciated 


End file.
